Musical Terrors
by BloodyRose52
Summary: Mellody Mardell thought her life was complicated as it was. having two sisters, four brothers, a nephew, and a daughter to watch out for; is alot for a 18 year old girl. Things are about to get worse for her and her daughter Harmony Mardell.
1. Me & My Huge Family

**Me: Story Two!**

**Lizzy: I'm so excited!**

**Me: You are? I'm flipping out! *Jumping up and down flinging my arm around***

**Lizzy: *Steps backward* I can tell.**

**Me: I need to get to the story!**

**Lizzy: Yes you do. I'll do the disclaimer. BloodyRose52 does not own Pokémon, but she does own; me, Melody, Harmony, Jordan, *stops to take a breath* I'm so not naming all these characters off so you get the picture.**

**Me: *Laughing my head off in the back-ground* Now here we go, Fanfiction #2!**

"The first thing I would like to point out about myself is that music is my life! I'm Melody Mardell, I'm 17, and I love music. Which you probably got from the first sentence I said." I blushed as the last of my bravery slowly faded into a cloud of thin air. The whole class including the teacher was staring at me with interested looks. I let my long blue hair fall into its original spot in my face.

"We are glad to have you with us this year," Professor Birch stated jadedly. "What instruments do you play?"

"Electric guitar mostly, but I can play bass and the drums a little." I whispered so low I was surprised he even heard me at all.

His expression grew interested, "Do you play acoustic?" he eyed me warily.

"Yes." I looked around and everyone was gaping at me now.

"Wow, you play four instruments?" he asked looking amazed now, like he was looking at a super star.

"Yeah, why?" I asked slowly.

"I'm lucky to get one drum player a year; most of them are just want-to-be's." he seem to have forgotten that all the students were right there. They were too busy STARING AT ME! This is my new school, well; at least it was a School of the Musical Arts.

"You can sit down now." Professor Birch said. I rushed to my seat and sat down with a sigh. Then, for the first time, I looked at the faces of the other students. Some were still staring at me, others had turned back toward the teacher who was pulling out interments from the closet and handing them out. One of the girls that caught my eyes, I wasn't sure if it was because of her bright orange hair or just because instead of impressed she looked curious as she stared at me. I turned around quickly, let my hair cover my face again.

I hadn't given him my guitar yet so I just got it out and tuned my black Squire Stratocaster, Fender. I was really proud of my guitar I had bought it when I was almost fifteen, I paid with babysitting money.

**A/N: Yes, I actually have a black** **Squire Stratocaster, Fender. It has a white pick guard, and I did buy it with babysitting money.**

After a while of playing random notes, mostly 'G', Professor Birch started passing out music. He handed out a skillet song book, one of which I already had and memorized all of the songs. But never the less I was going to love this class and I knew it. That day we worked on 'Comatose' which is my favorite song by Skillet.

When I got home I ran up the stairs of our new three story house. I had to look around for awhile, but I eventually found my room with a little help from Jenifer, one of my two sisters. I also had four brothers, a nephew, and a daughter. Jenifer is the second oldest, she's nineteen.

Out of all seven kids, my brother Jason and I were the most alike. We were the only kids who loved music, we both had a kid, and we both loved to be as far away from my mom as possible. Though the last one was mainly me. Jason is twenty-two.

Fifteen year old Garrett, ten year old Jacob, eight year old Justin, and six year old Emma are all obsessed with video games. I don't see the point in those games. The only games I play are TMNT and Pokémon. The reason I like TMNT is because the main characters are walking talking turtles, I mean how awesome is that! I like Pokémon because it has some amazing Pokémon, I love mightyanne!

Anyway when I got into my room I through my bag on my bed and put my guitar in my closet. I sprawled across my bed, pushing my bag off. It hit the flour with a loud thud.

"Melly!" I heard James, Jason's son call as him and my daughter Harmony walked into the room. The little kids weren't old enough to say Melody so they call me Melly.

"Hey guys what are you doing silly?" I smiled. Two year old Harmony smiled up at me and reached up, I picked her up and sat her on my lab. In the mean time four year old James walked right passed me straight to my stuffed animals and started playing with my old Winnie the Pooh bear.

Harmony rapped her arms around my neck and pulled herself closer to me, then smiled content with her positioning.

"My girly." I smiled happily.

**Me: How is it? Horrible? Good? TELL ME!**

**Lizzy: You have to give them a chance to review first…of course!**

**Me: I know, but I don't want to have to wait!**

**Lizzy: *Laughs* okay, okay. Give it a day or two and you will find out.**

**Me: *Grumbles under my breath* Fine… I'll wait.**


	2. Meeting The Babysitters

**A/N**

**Me: Here we go again… you know this will be the third chapter I have typed on today.**

**Lizzy: That's cool but I'm sure other people, including you, have done more.**

**Me: *Blushes* Not the point…**

**Lizzy: *laughing* okay, okay so BloodyRose doesn't own Pokémon, but she does own a lot of the characters in here. Possibly all the ones you don't recognize including; the Mardell family and another you will get to meet in this chapter.**

I take care of the little kids more than my parents do. They both worked so Jenifer took care of Jacob, Justin, Emma, James, and Harmony tell I got home from school. Today was a little different, you see the week before I gotten to important letters in the mail. One told me that I was accepted into the High School of Performing and Musical Arts, the other saying that I had gotten an audition to join The Letter Black! By the way if you don't know that's an amazing band, they are new though and need a back up guitar/singer. My audition was tonight, so my mom had promised me she would either come home early or find a babysitter so I could go.

I heard a knock on the door; I threw Harmony onto my hip and bolted down the stairs. I opened the door to find three of the girls from my class standing there.

"Hello," I said shyly.

"Hi," the burnet spoke first she smiled widely, "I'm May, this is Dawn," she nodded toward the bluenette standing across from me, her hair was just a bit darker than mine. "and this is Misty." She nodded toward the girl to the right of her, Misty had vibrant orange hair. "You're the new girl at our school right?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked, to me this was a bit creepy.

"Oh, right. No reason anyway your mom told our moms you needed a babysitter for some reason right?" she asked still smiling broadly.

"Oh, yeah. Come on in." I smiled back this time. "Guys come down here for a minute please!" I yelled up the stairs. For a minute there was no sound, but then there was footsteps coming down. "Oh, Jacob will you grab James from my room?" I yelled up again.

"Yeah." He yelled back.

After another minute all six kids were here. "Okay, this is Jacob, James, Emma, Garrett, Justin, and Harmony. I'll probably just take her with me though." I said touching each head as I named them off. "Guys this is Misty, May, and Dawn. They are going to be watching you guys for a couple of hours, and you better be good!"

"Hi, it's nice to meet you all." May chirped. "Im sure they will be great."

"Okay you can go back and play now, Jacob put James in the…never mind let me see him." I said looking around.

"I got him." Dawn smiled as she took James.

"Okay." I led them into the kitchen, "My guess is you guys know more emergency contact numbers then I do, but here is my cell phone and my mom's number. You won't want to call her unless it's a huge emergency AND I don't answer mine. It's never a good thing to talk to her about… well anything. Any questions?"

Mays arm shot up and she started jumping up and down. I nodded at her signaling for her to talk. "Where are you going, and how long until you are back?" she asked.

"I have an interview with a band cold the letter black, and I'm not sure… but I will pay by the hour so unless you have other plans?" I questioned, rolling my eyes

"Nope no other plans here, just wondering. Good luck." She answered shooting a weird look at the others, and then they all tilted their heads to the right and smiled at me in synchronization.

"What?" I asked, feeling a little weird.

"You'll like them, and they will love you trust me." Mays smile sent a chill down my spine.

There was another knock on the door, "One sec." I said walking toward the door. I opened it to see the last person I wanted to see, the one guy I could trust to ruin a perfect day time and time again, Harmony's dad, Brandon Foyers. I put Harmony down then stepped outside.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly, putting my hand on my hip and scowling at him.

"I just wanted to see how you guys are doing." He said smooth talking and rubbing the side of my face with his finger. He was taller than me by a foot at least, had shaggy blonde hair and beautiful teal eyes. His looks were the reason I had fallen for him in the first place.

I slapped his had away. "We are fine, no thanks to you." I snapped.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he barked back now returning my glare.

"That means once again you didn't pay child support that makes six months in a row." I said lifting my chin up and straightening up a little.

"Let me tell you a little secret, that's not my kid you little slut!" he said tensing up and raising his hand as if to hit me.

I flinched a little, "All of those tests said otherwise!"

I could smell the beer on his breath as he responded. "I don't care, those doctors are retarded!" he yelled smacking me, "You had better watch your back bitch!" he yelled laughing as my hands flew up coving the side of my face.

I could feel the heat radiating off where his hand had hit. When I looked back he was gone, I waited for a minute expecting him to come back and do much worse like he had so many times, but he didn't.

When I finally went back inside, the girls were waiting for me. They gasped as I walked in. I ignored them and went straight to the bathroom where I looked in the mirror to see a hand print on my right cheek. It was starting to bruise already, which meant it was going to be bad.

"Shit," I mumbled under my breath as I let my hand glide across it, making my whole face throb with pain.

After a minute I headed back out, trying to pretend like nothing had happened. "Okay so you guys are welcome to anything in the fridge, anything anyone of them is allergic to is written on a paper its hanging on the fridge. Once again don't call my mom, I'm taking Harmony with me, and are there any more questions, anything I left out?" I ask putting on Harmony's coat over her little green hoody.

"Are you okay?" Misty asked sounding worried.

"I'm fine, anything else?" I started then went on when there was no response. "By the way, if he comes back. Lock the doors and do NOT let him in, and call me right away. Okay?"

"Okay, I saw him. I know who to look for, and we don't let people in while we are here." Dawn was the one who spoke this time. The others nodded in agreement.

"I got to go," I said to them then to the kids, "You guys be good, and I will be back as soon as I can. Garrett, if Brandon shows up again, be sure to tell one of these girls okay?"

"I will." He said, "I love you."

"I love you guys to. See you all later." I responded walking out the door to my little blue Dodge Dakota pick-up truck. I put Harmony in her car seat in the back then climb into the driver's seat, and we were off.

**Me: I LOVE IT! But the question is do you guys?**

**Lizzy: I'm sure they do.**

**Me: Not the point I want to hear it from them, not you. Please review! By the way I'm sorry it took so long, I have been grounded. But not anymore and I'm officially stepping it up, or trying at least. *Blushes***


	3. Lies, Truth, or Changing the Subject

**Me: Okay just wanted to let you all know that Brandon is a bastard and if any of you are mad you are allowed to hit him.**

**Lizzy: Okay so BloodyRose doesn't own any of the Pokémon characters in this story, but she does own the Mardell family, me, Brandon, and anther charming boy you will meet in this chapter… **

**Waveripple: *snickers* …inside joke.**

**Me: *blushes then smacks Wave* shut it!**

**Waveripple: By the way you might recognize the name from team rocket, but he is that one.**

**Me: *turning deep red, turns and walks away***

**Waveripple and Lizzy: *giggle then burst into a fit of laughter***

At the audition it was just me and two other girls witched shocked me. When it was my turn I took Harmony into the little room.

In the room there was a small studio, standing against the opposite wall four boys in a row. The boy on the far right had green hair with tan skin, the one next to him had purple hair about the same skin tone, and the one next to him had pitch black hair and pale skin that contrasted with his hair completely. The last boy who was on the way right side looked a lot like Brandon, he had the blonde hair but his was just a bit darker, he had slightly tanned skin and blue eyes.

"Hey, what's your name?" the purple haired guy asked.

"Melody Mardell." I stated squeezing Harmony's hand. I could feel a drop of sweat starting to form on my forehead.

"Cool name!" the blonde boy smiled down at Harmony, as he walked over then kneeled down in front of her. "What's your name cutie?"

"Harmony." Harmony answered standing up straight and sticking her chin up. If she was scared that a stranger was talking to her she sure didn't show it.

"Nice, I'm Jessie Lennon." He replied I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or her, till he looked up at me and smiled "Nice to meet you."

"You too." I whispered feeling a little creped out by the major déjà du in this situation.

"I'm Paul." The guy with purple hair smiled awkwardly, "this is Ash," he motioned to the guy with black hair, "and this is Drew." He finished motioning to the one with green hair.

The audition blew by as easily as sitting in a field, which is actually what I found myself doing afterwards. Not only was I in a field but it wasn't just Harmony and I, Yep you guessed it Jessie was with us. I'm not sure how it happened but one minute I was scared to death of Brandon it was hard to think straight, then the next I'm hanging out with a guy I had never met before today. It didn't seem wrong though, we were hanging out like we were old friends. Just talking and watching Harmony run after butterflies.

"Not that it's any of my business but, what happened to your face?" he asked in a whisper.

After a minute of silence I decided to go with my normal response, a lie. "I walked into a door." I stated sarcastically, laughing because I knew nobody would believe it. When I looked over at him I could tell he didn't buy it for a split second, but he didn't ask anymore.

"Where do you live?" he asked turning back to Harmony.

I sighed, "Good question." I tried to smile to make it more like a joke. He looked at me confusion and curiosity flickered through his eyes.

"I have an apartment not far from here actually, but I mainly stay with my mom." I said quietly.

"Why?" he asked he looked so confused it almost made me laugh if not for the fact that the answer was anything but funny.

I couldn't exactly tell him 'because my abusive ex-boyfreind, Harmony's dad, is less likely to hurt me when I'm not alone' but something about him made it really hard to lie so I took option C. changing the subject, "so you have been here for awhile right?"

"Yeah, why?" he asked after a short pause.

"What do you know about Misty, May, and Dawn? Do you know them?" I asked I didn't even try to hide the relief in my voice.

He laughed the beautiful sound filled the field, and my heart skipped a beat. "Those three, yeah, they are dating Ash, Drew, and Paul. They follow the band everywhere." He laughed again.

"huh…" I said to deep in thought to realize it was out loud, "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," he snickered then went on, "yeah, of course you can."

"What are the chances of me getting the spot?" I asked quietly, crossing my fingers.

"Oh, you'll get it I have no doubt about that!" he snickered, "your better then all those other girls put together when it comes to singing, but will you be able to travel?" he asked gesturing to Harmony.

"Oh, yeah. It'll be safer for her to be moving around." I said laughing softly, 'shit' I though as I realized I hadn't meant to say that last part out loud.

"What do you mean by safer?" he asked suspiciously.

"Um, I got to get home." I said standing and going to get Harms.

"Oh, okay." He said well I'll talk to the guys and get back to you, can I have your cell number.

"Yeah it's, 1417-835-7843." I said as he wrote it down on his hand. "It was nice meeting you talk to you later." I said as I jumped back into the truck, after I had put Harm in her car seat I shut the doors and drove away maybe a bit too fast.

**Lizzy: BloodyRose still hasn't came back *snicker* so I guess it's just me…okay well review and keep reading, well whenever she gets around to writing more.**


	4. Please Read

**I am moving this story to my Fiction Press account, because well I don't have enough Pokémon characters in it… oops-ies *sweat drop***


End file.
